The deaf fight
by Marvelff
Summary: the avengers with some clintash cause I'm still not over them


"Nat we have to go right now" Natasha looked at Clint with a questioning face.

" Why? We just got here and this mission is important" Clint looked at her funny face. She always took up one eyebrow when she didn't understand something. He smiled because this time she did that to, and the fact he knew her that well made him smile even more.

"Why are you smiling like that? What's wrong?". While she said that her eyebrow went back down. Her face didn't look funny anymore. Actually it looked a bit irritated.

"Fury called, we have to go now". Her face expression changed directly after he spoke the words.

"What's going on" Clint didn't have an answer to that question. " I don't know, Fury said he needed us right now. We need to go to the Stark tower."

"Wait what". Her eyebrow went back up again. "Is this an avengers thing?" Clint was just as confused as Natasha. The phone call was weird. After the strike team landed in England for the mission Fury called. He didn't say much, just that he needed them to come to the Stark tower as fast as they could.

" I don't know Tasha, but I think it is". Just one second after he spoke his words a plane landed right next to them.

Clint looked at the plane. He wasn't surprised to see the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the side of it. One of the doors of the plane opened. Coulson came out of the plane and looked a little scared. " We need you to come with us right away" .

Natasha didn't say anything and went into the plane. Clint just followed her lead. Once they were in the plane, it took off. The flight was long. Coulson answered every question they asked with: " You'll see when we're at the tower.

When they finally landed at the stark tower, all avengers were already there.

They all sat on the sofa and waited. Thor played with his hammer, Bruce and Tony were having a conversation about global warming or something like that. Clint couldn't hear it all, and what he did hear was something no other human would understand. Steve was just sitting on the sofa looking hopeful to Coulson. He tried to talk with Tony and Bruce before Coulson got in, but he wasn't able understand them.

"So now we're all here can you please tell us what's going on Fury" Tony's voice sounded annoyed but if you listened carefully you could hear his voice skipped a beat. Coulson looked worried.

He hesitated, exhaled and begun to speak "Hydra has made a virus. It seemed harmless first. But we broke in to their program and watch a video of a man filming how to virus reacts on humans''. Everybody in the room was silent. Even Thor had stopped giving attention to his hammer.

"The virus changes them in fight machines" Coulson continued. "They lose all control. Hydra planed an attack on the city. We let them know all the avengers are in this tower, so that this would be the target.

They will be here in 25 minutes". The team could hear nothing in his voice. He sounded like a robot. Steve was the first one to break the silence that followed after Coulson's announcement. " so what's the plan"

Coulson looked back at Steve. " We kind of hoped you had some ideas" Coulson's voice sounded a bit hopeless.

" S.H.I.E.L.D only knows this since yesterday, we didn't have the time to make something up" Steve only waited a split second to response.

" I've got a plan"

" Shoot" Tony didn't seem to play much attention at the situation but of course he cared about his team and his tower. And he was curious, as always. "Clint can shoot the mutants from the high building next to this one, Tony can shoot them while he's flying, Tasha and Bruce can fight them on the ground while I make sure everybody around this place is save. And Thor you can help me first. Then you can go fight the mutants too".

Seems like a good plan to me Thor said while he throwed is hammer in the air and catched it gracefully out of the air. Tony disappeared after Steve spoke his words, but came back quickly. He had something in his hands. Clint couldn't see what is was first, but then Tony held one of the things up. " We can communicate through this". He gave everybody an earpiece. " just touch it before you speak, everyone will be able to hear you then.

Nobody said something back. They were probably just thinking about a good strategy or something like that.

When everybody had a earpiece Tony nodded at Clint. "I'll take you up to that building now, let me suit up". Clint and Natasha still wore there suits.

Thor and Steve went down already to make sure the area was cleared. Natasha and Bruce went down as well.

Clint was still in the tower waiting for Tony to bring him to the building.

He looked down through a window to his team. Natasha was talking with Bruce. Her red hair looked even more red because the black suit contrasts it. There were probably trying to decided what was the best strategy to use. Just when Bruce changed from normal guy to the green Hulk Tony came out one of the rooms. "Let's go Robin Hood". He picked Clint up and flew to one of the buildings.

Clint never knew what he needed to think about the thinks Tony said to him. He kind of liked it, but he would never admit that to anyone. He dropped Clint on one of the highest buildings he could find close to the Stark tower.

Before he flew back he looked at Clint. "Shoot straight". After he spoke this words he flew back at his tower.

Clint glanced at his view. He stood at a nice place, he could see every team member from this place.

He touched he's earpiece. " Has anybody seen anything already?"

It took a while before Natasha answered. "No Barton nothing to see here"

Her voice had no fear in it. Not that he expected that there would be, but she sounded so calm. She always had remained calm. That was something Clint admired about her. She had been through so much, and yet she would never let her past bring her down. Never.

" I can see them" Tony's voice sounded through his earpiece and brought him back to reality. Clint could see the mutants too.

They looked like normal people from where he stood. He started to shoot some of his arrows at the non-humans that were climbing the Stark tower. It didn't took long before the mutants noticed Clint.

They started to climb the building where Clint stood on. He didn't knew how much mutants Hydra had created, but he knew that there were many more then he had expected. A lot more. He reached for an arrow.

It was the last he had. He changed the arrow so he could jump of the building and keep hanging on his bow. In that way he could continue the fight on the ground.

He jumped off the building and shoot his last arrow to one of the windows.

He landed hard, but he was able to caught the blow by making a somersault. He's hand went to his ear to ask the others where they were. When is hand reached his ear, there was nothing to touch except his ear. The earpiece must have fallen out when he jumped off the building. He looked around himself while panic started to flow through his veins. But he couldn't find it.

He didn't know were his team exactly was, but he decided to go to the Stark tower. While he ran towards the tower he looked at the ground, hoping he would find some arrows. He stopped running to pick up three arrows. Just when he bow to grab the first arrow something hit him on the back of his head. Before he could react to the mutant that hit him another one shot something at him. The pain is his leg was unbearable, but he forced himself to fight back. When I tried to fire the arrow he found a mutant hit him down and everything went black.

He opened his eyes. The room was dark and his eyes weren't accustomed to the dark yet. He couldn't see anything.

He tried to move. His leg hurt much and his hands were tied up to something he wasn't able to see.

He heard a couple of mutants talk. Maybe talk isn't the right word for what they did. The sound they made to communicate was very different from talking, it was more like humming and growling.

One of them went close to Clint. The smell that came from the creacher was the most dirty smell Clint had ever scented. It was so nasty he vomited. He had never felt so bad in his life.

No the non-human was so close to him he could see what was different from them. Their eyes where bigger and red. One of them had a weird weapon. Clint had never seen one of those, he assumed it was Hydra made.

The mutant with the gun came closer to him. Clint hold his breath and felt the chills running down his back. The non-human growled at him and he could see his tooth. They were pointy and brown yellow.

Clint felt he needed to vomit again, but he tried to keep himself together and stay strong.

He needed to get out of this place. Running wasn't an option. The mutant growled again, like it needed something. Clint didn't know what they wanted from him. One of his eyes closed again. He couldn't stand much longer on his injured leg. The felt his body temperature rise higher and higher. Just before his other eye closed as well a door got kicked in.

The light surprised his eyes. In the opening of the door stood Natasha. Her hair was messed-up and her suit was dirty.

Clint was always happy to see her, but at this moment happy wasn't enough to describe what he felt.

All the mutants were stoned to the ground when they saw the Black Widow. That was usually what happened when she walked into a room, but this was the only time Clint didn't mattered that it happened. He didn't have enough strength left to keep both of his eyes open and for the second time the world went black before his eyes.

He opened his eyes, but this time he woke up in a lighted room. He panicked and started to shout. Before a sound left his throat Natasha reached for his hand and whispered something calming. " Clint it's okay you're save now, you're back, it's over". He calmed and looked her in her green eyes. "You got shot in your leg, it isn't really bad, the pain will be away soon". Her green sparkling eyes looked worried at him. " thank you Tasha, where would I be without you?" She smiled. " I'm glad you're awake, you should get some rest. I'll let you sleep now" When she stood up Clint whispered " please stay" He hoped she couldn't hear it first, but then he know he didn't want anything but her. Just her sitting next to her." She went back on the bed again and settled down next to him. He put one arm around her, kissed her on her head and said " thanks Natasha" " Ohw Barton it's okay we both know you'll be nowhere without me" This time he smiled to. " I know Nat I know" He pulled her a little bit closer and fell asleep again. But this time he knew he was save.


End file.
